Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer | director = Rensil D'Silva & Abhinay Deo }} The ATU track down Kush Sawant, but Vedant Acharya is injured. Kush and his girlfriend are taken by Haroon's men, and Maya learns about Jai's motives. Aditya and Devyani have to deal with their respective parents, and Zara throws a spanner in Jai Singh Rathod's plan. Episode guide The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. Events occur in real time. 01:00:10 speaks to Shibani Mallick]] Shibani Mallick explains to Vedant Acharya that Chang ordered Prakash to inject Kush Sawant with a vial of the virus at around 10:30am that morning. She says that in half an hour he will become symptomatic and an hour after that become contagious. Vedant says he will find Kush at any cost, and has already sent Raj to try and find him. At the garage, Salim brings Jai Singh Rathod some tea and tells him that although he has successfully got an ambulance, his plan could be impossible to pull off. Jai says that's the reason it will succeed, and says he will get Roshan Sherchan out of prison. bumps into his daughter]] Bhisham Bhowmick is leaving the hotel when he bumps into his daughter Devyani. He asks her to have coffee with him until Aditya is free, but she declines. He says they have not spoken in months, despite living in the same city, and leads her off to get a coffee. In the conference room, Prithvi is on the phone to Shibani Mallick explaining they will never agree to release Roshan, especially after his murder of Marathe. She hangs up, and Mr Zakaria describes Roshan as a monster. Omprakash Khurana explains there is no way they could release Roshan, just as Naina Singhania enters. enters the conference room]] Prithvi is shocked at her presence, and she greets Khurana warmly, but Prithvi asks to speak to her outside. He tells her she can't come in, and says to ask Aditya what is going on. She asks where Aditya is, and Prithvi explains he is still talking to the pharma companies about his health bill. Naina reveals she knows about the bill and Bhisham Bhowmick's involvement, and she asks what Prithvi thinks of Aditya's relationship with Devyani. Prithvi says Aditya knows best, and they are interrupted by an aide who Prithvi orders to take Naina to the visitors' room. has coffee with her father]] Bhisham tells his daughter that she used to share everything with him, and she says back then she didn't know him as well. He says he misses her and asks her to come home, but she tells him she is trying to erase her memories of her childhood home due to her mother's death. She tells him that in building up his company he destroyed his family. He tells her he loves her, and she asks about his health bill meeting. She says that Aditya's idealism cannot be more dangerous than the greed for money and power. counsels Aditya]] Prithvi tells Aditya that Roshan is a dangerous psychopath, who murdered Marathe. He says ATU is searching for the boy who is carrying the virus. He then gets a call saying Devyani is here, but Aditya cancels their lunch due to the situation. Prithvi says he can handle it, and Aditya agrees to keep the lunch date. Bhisham asks if Devyani got the insulin injections he sent, and worries that she is not taking her diabetes seriously. Aditya then arrives and shakes Bhisham's hand. asks Maya for information]] Jai calls Maya and asks for information about the drug consignment, but she doesn't have any. She says Haroon has gone crazy and she is scared. Jai reassures her, saying she needs to find out about the consignment, then hangs up. Salim then gives him a bag and Jai prepares to leave. He says if anything goes wrong, Salim should go underground. Bhisham bids farewell, and Devyani asks if Aditya can still fit lunch in to his busy schedule. He says he can, then injects her with her insulin. They then leave for their meal. gets a call from Kush]] Raj calls Vedant and says Kush isn't at any of the places he usually visits. In the mall, Kush calls Mitali, and Zara traces the call to the mall. Mitali asks what he is into, as the police raided his house, and he says he will explain everything if she meets him. He explains that if he doesn't deliver the packet, he will be killed, so Mitali agrees to meet him in the mall. Mihir calls Vedant and gives him Kush's location. Vedant says he is only a few minutes away, as Gyan listens in. Vedant tells Raj to go into the mall and find Kush. bids his sister farewell]] Veer Singh Rathod tells Kiran he has to leave, and gives her a contact number. Kiran, upset, asks him why their father is in a relationship with a young woman. He explains and she argues against him, and he asks why she always backs Jai, even when he left their mother for another woman. She explains she stood up for Jai after their mother's death as he was shattered by it, and Veer apologises to her. They agree to meet later that evening. ATU arrive at the mall and Vedant explains that no-one can know why they are there. They go in and Shibani lets him know that mall security have been informed of their presence. Kush waits nervously at a table as Gyan tells Raj that the mall's security system has been uploaded to their server. Raj observes the security camera footage through his screens. is shot by Chang]] Vedant reaches the upper level and Raj tells him that Kush is at a table in the food court. Vedant approaches as Chang watches from behind a pillar. Vedant introduces himself, telling Kush to relax, but Chang pulls out a gun and starts shooting at them. Vedant is hit in the shoulder and goes down, and everyone else including Kush runs away. Raj runs over to help Vedant, ordering Rocky to call an ambulance. Kush runs down some stairs, pursued by Chang, who loses him. As he reaches the bottom he tries to get signal on his phone. monitors the situation at the mall]] At ATU, Shibani asks what is going on. Mihir gets Raj on the phone and they hear about Vedant's injury. Shibani tells him they can't lose Kush, so Raj says he's going after him. Shibani orders Zara to have traffic control upload their cameras to ATU. She has Gyan keep up with the field agents and Mihir locate the shooter on the mall cameras. She has Kush's picture sent to all the local police, iterating the urgency of finding him. Aditya holds Devyani's hand and tells her he is leaving tomorrow afternoon. She says she will come to Delhi for a few days, and an aide tells them their table is set. As they walk there, Devyani speaks of sensing her father's concern for her. Naina then walks up and says it's natural for parents to be concerned for their children. Aditya introduces her to Devyani, and Naina asks if they will have tea with her. Aditya is hesitant but Devyani agrees. meets Devyani Bhowmick]] Aditya notices she has tea ready as she was expecting them. She tells them to sit and starts to put sugar in Devyani's tea, but Devyani asks for no sugar. Naina says she forgot Devyani was diabetic, and then reveals that she knows they met at the Gujarat Earthquake Relief Camp, and reels off more details about Devyani. She explains that she needs to know information about her son's girlfriend, and then Aditya says they need to go. Naina asks to meet Devyani after their lunch, but Devyani says she has to return to the hospital after lunch. Naina asks her to come and see her if she has some spare time. becomes symptomatic]] In the mall parking garage, Kush calls Mitali and Zara picks up the call. Mitali is just exiting an auto rickshaw when she gets his call, and he accuses her of going to the police. She denies it, and asks her to come to the basement. Zara loses the signal before she can get a trace. Kush suddenly notices his nose bleeding, and wipes it on his sleeve. Mitali then arrives and she asks what is happening. He asks her to come with him. tries to call Prithvi Singhania]] Shibani explains to Prithvi that her agents are still looking for Kush, but one of her agents was shot. Khurana asks what chance they have of catching the boy, and Zakaria reminds her of the time pressure. She tells them that Kush will be symptomatic by now, and in an hour he will become contagious. Prithvi gets a call from "AM", but dismisses it, telling Shibani that Chief Minister Arekar will be there soon. She hangs up and Prithvi asks Tara to send in an aide; Prithvi gives him a message to take to Aditya. A woman on a balcony tries to call Prithvi again, but cannot get through. Aditya starts his meal, and Devyani says his mother is nice. He says she is hard to impress, and she says that her father was not happy with Aditya's decision. She says she thinks Bhisham may be right about the health bill, as her experience in the HIV camp showed her many medicines get wasted when common people don't show up for their follow-up doses. He asks her if she had a patient who didn't want to live, would she leave him to die. She smiles. mourns Laxman Marathe]] Girish Joshi goes to see Laxman Marathe's body. He radios Shinde, saying that their duty is more important than their emotions, and says Roshan is Shinde's responsibility until the execution. He then calls Mr Verma and talks about the arrangements for Marathe's funeral. Zara assures Shibani that the traffic camera footage is on the ATU computers. Shibani tells the staff that Kush is about to become contagious, and urges that they do what they can to get Kush in custody. She then receives a call and goes up to her office. speaks to his mother]] She answers the call from her mother, who tells her that her son Kabir is refusing to eat, as he is agitated. Shibani then speaks to her son, who is autistic, and reminds him that strong warrior boys eat their noodles. She smiles and says that if he finishes them then she will call him back in a jiffy. She answers another call from ACP Pratap, and tells him to upload the camera footage from his area ASAP. After she hangs up, she looks over at a picture of her son. In a back corridor, Gyan calls Jai and asks what is happening. Jai says he has a plan to get Roshan out, but needs Gyan to send an e-mail to the jail from ATU. Gyan agrees to. and Mitali are captured]] Mitali asks Kush about his nosebleed, and he tells her he thinks it's due to the heat. She urges him to go to the police, and he agrees, but says he will go alone. He tells her to go, but at that moment an ambulance drives up and Chang gets out with another man. They grab Kush and Mitali at gunpoint, wearing masks, and bundle them into the ambulance before driving away. The waiters bring tiramisu for Aditya, but he refuses. Devyani takes it, saying he is refusing it on her behalf, and insists he eat it. An aide then arrives with Prithvi's note, and Devyani says he should go and she will go back to the hospital. She bids him farewell and Aditya leaves. speaks to Chang]] Haroon speaks to Chang and learns that he found Kush. He warns him to beware of the virus, then tells him to wait until they know how they will use him. Maya comes up and asks what virus he was talking about, but Haroon tells her not to worry and to just do what he says. She asks if he thinks she is a bimbo, and gets annoyed, so he explains that the virus is the biggest project of his life. He says there is a meeting at eight, which if it goes right, could change their lives. He says Jai is in Pune working to get Roshan out of prison. Maya looks worried. 01:34:17...01:34:18...01:34:19...01:34:20... 01:41:07 pays another visit to B.E.S.T. Shankar]] B.E.S.T Shankar is starting to eat when Jai enters and puts a bag on his table. Shankar is worried, but Jai tells him Roshan has been transferred to another cell and their plan has changed. Shankar says he only takes things in and out of prison, but Jai tells him to open the bag. He does so and finds it full of money, so Jai tells him he has to go to the prison's high security wing and blow up the electrical junction box, using a drawstring and some water, and begins to explain the plan. locks his captives in a sealed room]] Kush and Mitali are taken into a building, and Kush pleads with Chang to let Mitali go. Chang ignores him and takes them into a room sealed in plastic. He leaves them inside and locks the door. Gyan is e-mailing Joshi a prison transfer form. Shibani tells Raj to go to Mahalaxmi police station to check the traffic camera footage. She also tells him that Mitali is missing and her phone is unresponsive, so she predicts she is with Kush. She mentions that Vedant is undergoing surgery, and she has sent Pillai to stay with him. Gyan completes his e-mail and sends it. and Roshan face off]] Shinde goes to Roshan's cell and tells him he won't survive. He explains Marathe was a friend, and Roshan describes Marathe's last moments. He taunts Shinde, pushing his head away, and laughs. Jai calls Joshi and explains that ATU needs his signature to approve the meeting he had with Roshan. Jai says he will come back over, and Joshi asks when Rahul left, as his phone is unreachable. Jai says he left an hour ago, and then sees 2 missed calls from Kiran on his phone. He carries on driving and reaches the prison, entering the car park. 01:47:21...01:47:22...01:47:23...01:47:24... 01:54:51 returns to Pune Central Jail]] Balraj orders another man to pack up everything inside Haroon's house. Maya enters and calls Jai from the back stairs. She asks why he is trying to help Roshan escape, as he was meant to be getting her out of Haroon's clutches. She threatens to tell Haroon about them, but he assures her that he is not playing a game with her. He says he is getting Roshan out in order to help her, and asks what she knows. She tells him Haroon is meeting some people regarding the virus at eight, and Jai tells her he will be there then. asks for Kiran's help]] Kiran tries to call her father again, and he answers but tells her he can't speak. He hangs up before she can talk to him, and she hears a knock at her door. She opens it to see Milli, who returns her hoody that she gave earlier. She mentions that it is her birthday, and asks Kiran to come round to help her mother. Kiran agrees. Zara sees an e-mail from the Home Ministry saying that Jai Singh Rathod was present at Roshan's transfer on official ATU duty. She tells Mihir, then makes a call to Girish Joshi. calls Girish Joshi about Jai]] Jai enters Girish's office, and gets his form. Girish answers his phone, and Zara tells him that Jai has been on leave for six months, and is not working for ATU. Jai realises what is happening and ends the call, before staring Joshi down. 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta (credit only) * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Dr. Girish Oak as Girish Joshi * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi (credit only) Also starring * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Pallavi Patil as Mitali * Vikas Srivastav as Shinde * Atul Kale as B.E.S.T. Shankar * Abhijeet Singh as Abhijeet * Aftab Alam as ATU agent * Rajiv Singh as ATU agent * Amit Sharma as ATU agent * Rockey Raina as Rocky * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena * Vineet Sharma as Salim * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Chetan Jawale as Kabir Mallick * Usha Jeyrajani as Nupur Mallick Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Stephen Kronish * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Sound producer: Aravind Vijayakumar * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva ** Abhinay Deo Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . See also * 1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) Day 204 204